Congress Member
Congress is the main legislative body of the nations of eRepublik. To Become a Candidate To become a candidate, you must have at least 100 EP. There are two basic ways to reach the party page where you can put your Congress nomination. Between the 16th and 23rd of the month you can: *Go to your party page - Click on My Places - Party. *Click on which can be found on your Homepage; Both of this ways will bring you to the party page where you have to search for Congress session and find Run for Congress button. *Click the button - . *Read the statement and enter a URL for a presentation on why people should vote for you. This can be a newspaper article, a forum topic, or a link to your wiki citizen page. *Click Agree *The screen will refresh and you will get the message: You have applied to represent your party in the congress elections in (your region). The party president will select the official candidates on the 24th. *The Run for Congress button will be replaced with two new buttons :*Click the resign button to resign from the candidacy :*Click the Edit Presentation button to edit the URL for your presentation. On the 24th the list for congressional candidates will be closed and the Party President will have the ability to manage the position of the members on these lists, if the list has more candidates then it is required for this region. For example: If there will be 5 Congressman from each region, each party can nominate 5 candidates for this region. If the party list has more than 5 candidates for that region, the Party President will have the option to remove candidates that are not suitable to run for Congressman. Number of Congress seats in a country or region The total number of Congress Members representing a region is a minimum of one and a maximum of 10, depending on the number of regions in each country. The maximum number of Congress Members depends on the number of regions. In the most cases the number is 40 Members (if a country has between 4 and 40 regions). Election Day In the main menu, after accessing the 'Community' tab, a button named 'Elections' will be displayed for all citizens. This way, while you are in the New World you will only be one click away from seeing what's new in the eRepublik elections. (Note: This page is available all the time in order to see past elections results.) When expressing your choice in Congress Elections, you will choose a candidate from your region. Besides the candidates that have received a congress seat, the remaining candidates with the highest number of votes from all regions gain a wild card and become Congress Members as well. You can see how the number of wild cards are distributed per country depending on the number of regions here. The old Congress Members lose their positions. For information on how to vote see Voting System. Duties of Congress Members * Voting on proposals proposed by the president. * Propose laws Some countries have a slightly more advanced system where Congress Members can register at forums to discuss and decide on a lot more things than just sitting and voting on proposals. Alert If a country does not have any job offers between skill 0 and 1 on the Human Resources market, the President and the Congress Members will receive a private message announcing this issue. Related links *Country Administration *Voting System *Division of Congress Members Category:Politics